I'm already on my knees
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: It hadn't taken long for them to realize the bite of metal around her wrists was a turn on for Abbey; it hadn't taken long for them to realize that the sight of his wife restrained and moaning was a turn on for Jed. Abbey/Jed, light bondage/handcuffs, oral sex. One-shot.


A/N: Just don't even ask.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, sadly.

* * *

They're in the White House, but not much changes behind the closed doors of the Residence.

It hadn't taken long for them to realize the bite of metal around her wrists was a turn on for Abbey; it hadn't taken long for them to realize that the sight of his wife restrained and moaning was a turn on for Jed. Their sex life had always been healthy, and they'd always liked to experiment- the lull that having kids had caused had been over for a few years before they'd entered the White House; with Zoey and Ellie in school and Liz married, having the Residence to themselves had been an invitation to pick the practice of experimentation back up.

He's running late coming back from the Oval, and trying not to think too hard (he mentally winces at the word as a certain part of his anatomy perks up) about the idea of Abbey in little clothing and smelling like that special perfume she wears on nights like these. It's been too long since he's tasted it on her skin, and he groans under his breath at the thought of her spread out underneath him. It's been a hell of a week, and as much as he enjoys the feeling of her skin against his while they sleep, he's missed sex.

He nods distractedly at the two Secret Service agents posted by the door, waving a hand slightly as a warning that they should station themselves at the end of the hallway for the evening, and thankfully they take the hint without him needing to voice anything. Maybe Abbey's mentioned something to them too.

He's already loosening his tie by the time he shuts and locks the door, halfway through the buttons of his shirt when he finds her walking out of the bathroom, wearing a deep purple dressing gown that ended mid-thigh, parted to reveal a nighty that had him resisting the urge to adjust his trousers.

"I almost started without you," Abbey said mildly, finishing rubbing the lotion on her hands into her skin, settling on the edge of the bed, watching him with one eyebrow raised. He almost choked, shucking his shirt backwards off his arms, working on his belt as he watched her slip her robe off, leaving her in a dark purple teddy, trimmed in black lace and sporting a neckline that dipped into a deep V between her breasts and tugged them upwards, the rest of the gown hugging her hips and displaying her trim waist. She looked downright _edible_ and he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into her.

"You know there's a punishment for that," Jed said, crawling up the bed towards her, knees trapping her hips as his hands slid up her torso, watching her pupils dilate, the black encompassing most of the green of her iris. She licked her lips, mouth curling up into a wicked smile.

"Mm, really?" she asked, head tilting back as his mouth descended over her neck, teeth nipping at her collarbone, tongue laving at the hollow of her throat. Her moan was low and throaty, traveling right to his groin. "I guess you'll have to show me."

Her voice wavered towards the end of her statement as his teeth sank into the muscle of her shoulder, a soft gasp leaving her mouth as she bucked her hips upward, a delicious ache settling in his groin as he pressed down against her, her legs coming up to wrap around his hips.

He brought his mouth back up to hers, capturing her lips in a searing kiss as he leaned over, rummaging through the bedside table drawer, fingers coming in contact with the cool metal and he smiled against Abbey's mouth. She pulled back to question him when one of the cuffs snapped around her wrist, biting into her skin slightly. He raised an eyebrow in question and she nodded, allowing him to handcuff her to the headboard.

She shifted underneath him, hips pushing up against his as a soft moan left her mouth; he gripped her with his hands, keeping her still as he mouthed over her jaw and neck, thumbs rubbing circles around her hips and causing her to squirm. Sliding his hands up, he slipped one into the cup of her nighty, palming her breast as he mouthed at the swell of it, smirking at the whine that left her mouth and the distinctive clunk of metal hitting wood.

"Can't use your hands, hot pants," he murmured against her skin, licking the smooth valley between her breasts. "Where do you want me to go, Abbey? Where do you want my mouth?"

She moaned at his tone, hips bucking upwards, colliding with his without his restraining touch, eliciting a groan from him at the contact. Kissing her again, the taste of desperation leaking into it this time, he reached for the hem of her nightgown, lifting it up and kissing his way down her stomach, feeling the muscles move under his lips, nuzzling his nose against the belly button.

Pressing kisses to each of her hipbones, he leaned back, breathing hot hair over where she wanted him most; she moaned, handcuffs scraping the wood as she moved her hands. A whine left her throat and he took pity on her, nosing at her clit through the damp black lace, inhaling as Abbey whimpered, hips pushing against his touch.

"Have you been thinking about this all day?" he murmured, pressing kisses to her inner thighs, moving away from the apex of her thighs. She whimpered again, trying to shift against him so he'd continue to touch her but he resisted, hands stroking her thighs gently as he kissed the inside of both of her knees. "Did you miss me today, Abbey? Were you looking forward to the metal around your wrists?"

Surging up, he cut off her reply by enclosing her cloth-covered clit with his mouth, and any words she'd been trying to say were lost in a desperate gasp of his name. Her hips bucked and he gripped them in his hands, dragged his teeth of her clit through her panties, tongue sweeping over the lace, brushing it roughly against her clit.

She was panting by the time he tugged her panties down her legs and flung them over the bed, hands pushing apart her thighs and opening her to him; he kissed his way up her leg and nipped at the crease, reveling in her low, hoarse moan before licking up her sex. She bucked, crying out his name as he set to work, tongue and teeth and nose all working together as his hands continued to grip her thighs, keeping her pressed tightly against his face.

When his jaw began to ache and she was so wet he couldn't keep up, he pushed two fingers inside of her and watched her face as she clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip, cheeks pink as she rocked against him, desperation in her expression. He murmured against the skin of her thigh as he watched her draw closer to the edge, panting moans leaving her mouth as she chanted his name, hips bucking and arms tugging on her restraints.

When he knew she was almost there he tugged her swollen clit into his mouth once more, teeth dragging over it carefully just as he pressed his fingers up against the spot he knew would make her fall apart. She arched against him and came with a muffled scream of his name, undulating against his mouth as she panted, legs shaking from where they were wrapped around his head.

Once her breathing was back to normal and she moved away from his touch because she was too sensitive, he kissed a trail up her body and found her mouth, letting her tongue sweep over his lips and into his mouth, swallowing her moan. He fumbled for the key on the nightstand and released her, feeling her rub at her wrists briefly before wrapping her arms around him, smoothing shaking hands down his back.

She curled around him, catching her breath and burying her face in his neck, pressing breathless, small kisses to his neck and chest, nose nuzzling against his jaw.

"You smell good," she murmured, lips pressed to his shoulder. He kissed her ear, teeth tugging on the lobe.

"You taste better," he replied, and he felt her teeth nip at his collarbone, hands sliding down his chest.

"This time I want to come with you inside me," she whispered, lips against his ear as she toyed with the hem of his boxers. He resisted the urge to groan, hands gripping her lips as he caught her mouth in a sloppy kiss, panting against her lips.

"I serve at the pleasure of the First Lady of the United States of America."


End file.
